


The Stupidity of Matsukawa and Hanamaki

by Kagebabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Manga, Other, aoba johsai, fandoms - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagebabe/pseuds/Kagebabe





	

"Guys we had a child!!!" Hanamaki yelled and rushed to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The 2 third years turned to see the pink haired male rushing to the in excitement and holding something in his arms. Matsukawa looked really pleased with himself for some damn reason. "Oh my God... Did you steal a random lady's baby!??" Oikawa screamed and hid behind Iwaizumi in fear of the tiny thing in Hanamaki's arms. "Nope~ We had a Meme Child!!" Matsukawa spoke in excitement. "...Meme Child....?" Iwaizumi asked, after he pushed Oikawa away from him. The 2 nodded excitedly and gave the same stupid grins. "Yup!! It's not a 'love child' It's a Meme Child!!!" Hanamaki spoke and took the baby looking figure from Matsukawa's hands and gave the head a kiss. "WHat the-- AHHH!!!" Oikawa screamed as the figure was a sack of flower dressed as a baby, with a printed out picture of Pepe's face. "Don't scream at our child like that!" Matsukawa yelled and Hanamaki grunted and patted the sack of flower's back. "It's okay Pepe... He's just angry!" Hanamaki said and grunted. Oikawa was beyond scared at the acts of his fellow thirdyears. Iwaizumi thought it was STUPID. 100% STUPID. "We are gonna be late for our child's first day of high school!!" Hanamaki yelled and smiled at Matsukawa. "He's not even a real human!!" Oikawa yelled and Iwaizumi grumbled and grabbed his childhood friend and dragged him off to the direction of the classes.

Finally lunch was here (BC IM V HUNGRY RN AND IT IS LIKE 1:30 AND I JUST HAD LUNCH IM-) and everyone was happy, "Open Wide~~" Matsukawa said in a happy voice as he held a banana up to the tiny sack of flower. (DO NOT FEED BABIES FULL BANANAS GUYS) "It.. It won't eat--..." Oikawa seemed to be broken. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were chill with this... Stupidity they were showing-- OF A MEME FROG. "Guys stop. That's super stupid.." Iwaizumi grunted and sighed as he shook his head. Hanamaki gasped and hugged Matsukawa. "We will NOT give our son away...!!!!" Hanamaki yelled and grunted. "Yes you will!!" Oikawa yelled and growled. "or I will do something about it." He added and grunted as he sighed and shakes his head. Matsukawa grinned as Hanamaki held the flower baby and hummed to it. They loved it and no one would ever know why, let's be honest. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged glances as the lunch bell rang to get to class. They had an idea for practice tonight- and that would be very very messy...

Classes came and went, and Hanamaki was walking down to the changing rooms for volleyball practice. The coaches were beyond confused on why Hanamaki was carrying a baby. They could not see that it was only a sack of flower. "Now, Pepe, You stay right there~ And don't run off-- you rascal~" Hanamaki said and waddled to his locker to get his clothes to change. Oikawa rushed in and grabbed the sack of flower and cringed at it. Damn it was creepy. He rushed out to Iwaizumi who was already changed. "Set me a good one, Shittykawa...!!" Iwaizumi commanded and Oikawa chuckled and nodded. He threw the sack up, set it to Iwaizumi, who spiked it over the net. "Holy shiT!!!! Our Senpai's just--...." Kindaichi was cut off by the bag of flower spilling all over the floor. "What the hell...." Kyoutani commented and Yahaba giggled a little, earning a little glare from Kyoutani. "Stop--" "MY BABYYYY!!!!!" Hanamaki screeched and rushed to the flower. "No no no!!!" he yelled, and Matsukawa rushed over and held Hanamaki. "He wasn't meant to play volleyball..." Matsukawa nodded and hugged Hanamaki.

"CLean up the flower..." The coaches said, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi nodded. This was after practice. They cleaned up quickly, as Hanamaki and Matsukawa glared at them. "Tomorrow, let's get caveman spongebob out here..." Matsukawa said and Hanamaki chuckled and nodded. "Yes of course Mattsun baby!~" Iwaizumi and Oikawa glared at them Why are they like this... Tomorrow was going to be one interesting day... 


End file.
